doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Agostina Longo
|nacionalidad = Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = Noviembre de 2008 ( ) |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa |facebook = agoslongo |twitter = AgosLongo_ |instagram = agoslongo_ |youtube = Agostina Longo |sexo = Femenino}}thumb|right|230px|Agostina Longo es la Voz en Español Latino de Summer Landsdown (Ranger Serie Amarilla) thumb|right|230px|Agostina Longo es la Voz en Español Latino de Katie Forester thumb|right|230px|Agostina Longo es la Voz en Español Latino de Mary MargaretBlanchard thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb||230px|Homenaje a Agostina Longo. Hecho por Brayan102x. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a Agostina Longo y Pato Lago en canal de Alejandro Graue thumb|right|231 px 054540635.png|Summer Landsdown, la Yellow Power Ranger en Power Rangers R.P.M., uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Fumi-Chan.png|Katie Forester en Yo-Kai Watch, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Polly_pocket_ppckt_2018.png|Polly Pocket (voz actual), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mary_Jane_Watson.jpg|Es la voz actual de Mary Jane Watson en las series animadas actuales de Marvel. SP3-MaryJane.png|El mismo personaje también en El Hombre Araña 3 (Redoblaje de 2017) LeslieRunaways.png|Leslie en Runaways. ElaineBenes.png|Elaine Benes en Crónicas de Seinfeld (Redoblaje). 02102457715.png|Mary MargaretBlanchard / Blanca Nieves en Once Upon a Time. 010240563.png|Jodie Holmes (Ellen Page) en Beyond: Two Souls. Fiona Sue (JP).png|Fiona Sue en Juushinki Pandora. Louise_Belcher.png|Louise Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob (Temp. 6 - Presente). StarDarlings Sage.jpeg|Sage en Star Darlings. Planta.png|Planta en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. Lucyjovenyokaiwatch.PNG|Lucy "Lucy Loo" Adams en Yo-Kai Watch: La película. BJT-DannaPor.png|Dana Por en Bajoterra. Pamela Hamster.png|Pamela Hamster en Pecezuelos. Erica-goldberg.jpg|Erica Goldberg en Los Goldberg (Temp. 5 - Presente) Kimmy-Gibbler.png|Kimmy Gibbler en Fuller House. 1075144712.png|Amy en The Walking Dead. 45645312221.png|Enid también en The Walking Dead. UTUG-Ryo.png|Ryo Yumimura en Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz. AmyUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Amy en Un desastre de película (Tercera versión). 2124501546.png|Dra. Maggie Lin en Saving Hope. Character_large_332X363_s2_hayley.jpg|Hayley en The Troop. SCR4KirbyReed.png|Kirby en Scream 4. Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-13h50m40s229.png|Dimah Tchakova en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. RK1-KaoruKamiya-01.png|Kaoru Kamiya (Emi Takei) en la primera película live action de Samurai X (Versión Polaco Audio Studio). Dolores-0.png|Dolores en Mini Beat Power Rockers. Debbie Kang.png|Debbie Kang en Randy Cunningham: Ninja total. Sunshine-goodness-foodfight-8.38.jpg|Sunshine Goodness en Guerra de comida. Viola-tinker-bell-and-the-lost-treasure-64.7.jpg|Viola en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido. LaniAliikai_SU2.png|Lani en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía Aventuras_MH_Frankie.png|Frankie Stein, la voz oficial en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. Aventuras_MH_Thorna.png|Thorna Thornwillow, la voz oficial también en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. Youkai watch-3329664.jpg|Inquielifante también en Yo-Kai Watch. Idolwaunyanyanoken_cover_generic.png|NextHarMEOWny también en Yo-Kai Watch. S2E33 Milly speaking with Star, Marco, and Pony Head.png|Milly Sparkles en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal (Temp. 2, epi. 33). Agostina María Longo es una locutora y actriz de doblaje argentina, nacida en Olivos, provincia de Buenos Aires el 14 de febrero de 1984. Entre sus papeles mas conocidas se encuentran la Yellow Power Ranger en Power Rangers R.P.M., Katie Forester en Yo-Kai Watch, Mary Margaret Blanchard / Blanca Nieves en Once Upon a Time y los personajes de Amy y Enid en la serie The Walking Dead. Su primer papel para un doblaje fue Power Rangers, a fines de octubre de 2008. Filmografía Documentales *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales *Big Easy Express - Voces adicionales *Chasing Madoff - Voces diversas *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Seyba Tüysüzoglu *Nicki Minaj: Pink Planet - Kelly Brian Series de TV Gage Golightly *The Troop - Haley Steele *True Jackson - Vanessa Roxane Mesquida *XIII: La serie - Betty Barknowski *Now Apocalypse - Severine Bordeaux Otros *L.A.'s Finest - Isabel "Izzy" McKenna (Sophie Reynolds) (2019 - ) *Rescate en el norte - Maddie West (Amanda Williamson) (2019-) *Hanna (Serie de TV) - Hanna (Esme Creed-Miles) (2019-) *La orden secreta - Alyssa Drake (Sarah Grey) (2019-) *The Purge (serie) - Penélope Guerrero (Jessica Garza) versiones UCP y Amazon Prime *Grown-ish - Ana Torres (Francia Raisa) (2018-) *Llámame Bruna - Bruna (Maria Bopp) (2016-2018) *Contraparte - Helen (2018) *Impuros - Inés (Karize Brum) (2018) *Atlanta - Sra. Banks (Sharon Blackwood) epis. 10 temp. 2 (2018) *Runaways - Leslie Dean (Annie Wersching) (2017-) *Contraparte - Helen (2017-) *El Alcalde - Valentina Barella (Lea Michele) (2017-2018) *The Get Down - Mylene Cruz (Herizen Guardiola) (2016-2017) *Backstage - Bianca Blackwell (Julia Tomasone) (2016 - ) *Blunt Talk - Shelly (Mary Holland) (2015-2016) versión Fox *Outsiders - Haylie Grimes (Francie Swift) (2016-2017) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Noa Danon (Dar Zuzovsky) (2013-2016) *Crónicas de Seinfeld - Elaine Benes (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) (Redoblaje) (2015-2016) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - Lucrezia di Médici (Valentina Bellé) *Timeless - Amy Preston (Bailey Noble) (2016-) *Black Mirror ** Lacie (Bryce Dallas Howard) Temp. 3 Episodio #1 (2016) ** Melissa (Hannah Steele) Temp. 3 Episodio #3 (2016) *Kevin puede esperar - Donna Gable (Erinn Hayes) (2016 -) *Marseille - Barbara (Carolina Jurczak) (2016) *Masters of Sex - Dra. Christine Wesh (Maggie Grace) (2015) *El juego de tronos - Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) temporada 5 *Da Vinci's Demons - Ima (Carolina Guerra) (2014) *La tienda roja - Dinah (Rebecca Ferguson) (2014) *Los Goldberg - Erica Goldberg (Hayley Orrantia) (2da voz) (2013-) *Fuller House - Kimmy Gibbler (Andrea Barber) *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Ima (Carolina Guerra) argentina *Mi gato endemoniado - Carre (2011) *Supah Ninjas - Amanda McKay (Gracie Dzienny) (2011) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Andy McNally (Missy Peregrym) (Temp 3 - 5 ) *Jessie - Angela (Jennifer Veal) *Power Rangers R.P.M. - Summer Landsdown (Rose McIver) *Saving Hope - Dra. Maggie Lin (Julia Taylor Ross) *The Killing - Sterling Fitch (Kacey Rohl) / Janelle Stevens (Leanne Lapp) / Voces adicionales *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Dimah Tchakova (Kat de Lieva) * Wolfblood: Familia Lobo - Shannon Kelly (Louisa Connolly-Burnham) *Pan Am - Amanda Mason (Ashley Greene) *No Ordinary Family - Daphne (Kay Panabaker) *Once Upon a Time - Mary Margaret Blanchard / Blanca Nieves / Sirena (Ginnifer Goodwin) *Castaway - Saskia (Tara Bilston) *My Almost Famous Family - Toyah (Naomi Battrick) *The Hour - Ruth Elms (Vanessa Kirby) *The Client List - Travis Parks (Tyler Champagne) / Katie Parks (Cassidy Guetersloh) *The Walking Dead - Amy (Emma Bell) *Lost Girl - Nadia (Athena Karkanis) *The Unusuals - Dtve. Casey Shraeger (Amber Tamblyn) *Código 9: Cámara oculta - Danielle Stewart *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Genene Jones / Sirvienta / Voces adicionales *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Amiga de Sarah *Woke Up Dead - Cassie (Krysten Ritter) *True Jackson - Vivian (Victoria Justice) / Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *The Bridge - Mandy (Suzanne Quast) *Dr. Oz Show - Suzanne (2009) *Niní - Niní (Florencia Bertotti) *Cada cosa en su lugar - Skylar Lenox (2003) *Boss - Personajes varios *1000 maneras de morir - Personajes varios *Electric City - Makaela *Las hadas locas - Jo, el hada rosa *Necessary Roughness - Sheera Kane (Kate Miner) / Cindy /Voces adicionales *Madre e hija - Mesera (Nathalie Armstrong) *Adolescentes rebeldes - Whitney / Voces diversas *Made in Jersey - Bonnie Garretti (Erin Cummings) (2012) *Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures - Voces adicionales *¡No te lo pongas! - Voces adicionales (2001) *Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales (2011) *Drop Dead Diva (temp. 3) - Voces adiciones *Charlie's Angels (2011) - Voces adicionales *Programa de talentos - Voces adicionales *Mitad humano - Voces adicionales *Mad Men - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *The Big C - Voces adicionales (2010) *Paradise Café - Voces adicionales (2009) *Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show - Voces adicionales *Tower Prep - Voces adicionales *Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales *Infieles - Voces diversas (2000) *Crónicas de Seinfeld (redoblaje) - Elaine Benes (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) (1ª-9ª) *Project Accessory - Voces adicionales (2011) *Hawthorne - Voces adicionales *Mitad humano - Voces adicionales (2011) *Mozart in the Jungle - Lizzie (Hannah Dunne) (2014) *Un papá en apuros - Voces adicionales (2012) *Miss Marple *Prissionares *Ogro y princesa *Otro lado del mundo *José *Aída *Zoe *Kate +8 *Jake & Blake *Querubín *El pequeño Nick - Voces Adicionales *Zoe *Angels *Crash *Extraños (Versión argentina) *Preacher Telenovelas coreanas * My Only Love Song - Su-Jeong Song (Gong Seung Yeon) (2017) * Promesa de Amor - Jang Gook / Jang Dal Rae (Lee So Yeon) (2014) * Bella solitaria - Go Dok Mi (Park Shin Hye) (2013) 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Máscaras - Luma Valdez (Karen Junqueiro) doblaje argentino 2016 *Rebelde Rio! - Pilar Araripe (Rayana Carvalho) (2011-2012) doblaje original 2018 Telenovelas filipinas * Cautiva - Claire Sandoval-Esguerra (Kim Rodriguez) Telenovelas y series turcas *Suleimán - Hatice Sultán (Selma Ergeç) voz *Sura & Seyit - Alexandra Verjenskaya (Şura) (Farah Zeynep Abdullah) (2014) *Masum - Emel Bayrakçı (Tülin Özen) (2017) *Esposa joven - Voces adicionales (2013) *Lobo - Voces adicionales Series Animadas ;Tara Strong *Marvel Rising: Initiation - Em Jay Watson *Ultimate Spider-Man - Mary Jane Watson / Reina Carnage / Mujer Araña Otros: *Triviatopia - Alison *Ninjin - Akai (Luiza Porto) (2019-) *Polly Pocket - Polly Pocket (2018-presente) *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos - Frankie Stein (Cassandra Morris, Thorna Thornwillow (Caitlin Prennace) (2017-) *LEGO Elves: Secretos de Elvendale - Aira (Ashleigh Ball) (2017) *¡Bum, Pum, Kapow! - Planta (Betsy Sodaro) (2016) *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Colette (Clara Quilichini) (2015) *Hamburguesas Bob - Louise Belcher (Kristen Schaal) desde 6ta temporada *Pecezuelos - Pamela Hamster (Sabrina Bryan) *Ositos Cariñositos: Bienvenidos a Quiéreme Mucho - Amorosita *A de asombroso - Thera *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Debbie Kang *Bajoterra - Dana *X-Men - Kitty Pryde *Olivia - Profesora de ballet (ep. 15), Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - Voces Adicionales *Doctora Juguetes *Motorcity - Voces adicionales *Especies en peligro - Pickle *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Milly Sparkles *Mini Beat Power Rockers - Dolores *El pequeño Nick - Voces adicionales *The Deep - Mad Madeline Anime *Yo-Kai Watch **Katie Forester (Aya Endō) **Inquielifante (Miho Hino) **NextHarMEOWny (Haruka Shimazaki) *Mononoke - Kayo (Yukana Nogami) *Juushinki Pandora - Fiona Sue (Mamiko Noto) Películas Animadas *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Viola (Grey DeLisle) (2009) *Arthur y la venganza de Maltazard - Selenia (Selena Gomez) *Guerra de comida - Sunshine Goodness (Hilary Duff) (2013) *Princesita Sofía, Había una vez - Voces adicionales *Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Mariscal estelar Amy Snapp (Emily Neves) (2017) *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Lani (Melissa Sturm) (2017) *Monster High: Electrizadas - Frankie Stein (Cassandra Morris) (2017) *Trolled - Princesa Cupcake (Tina M. Schuster) (2018) Películas de Anime *Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Shiaoyu (Ikumi Hasegawa) (2018) *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Lucy "Lucy Loo" Adams (niña) (Haruka Shimazaki/Jenn Wong) y Katie Forester (Aya Endō/Melissa Hutchison) (2014) *El primer escuadrón - Nadia (Elena Chebaturkina) (2009) *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Gine (Naoko Watanabe) (doblaje argentino 2019) 'Películas' Sarah Gadon: *Maps to the Stars - Clarice Taggart (2014) *El hombre duplicado - Helen (2013) *Belle - Lady Elizabeth Murray (2013) *Un metodo peligroso - Emma Jung (2012) *Los diarios de la mariposa - Lucy (2011) Anna Kendrick: *Los Hollars - Rebecca (2016) *Compañeros de copa - Jill (2013) *Causas & consecuencias - Diana (2012) *End of Watch - Janet (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Rosie (2012) Kate Mara: *10 años - Elise (2011) *HappyThankyouMorePlease - Mississippi (2010) (x2) *El expreso de medianoche - Abby (2008) (Versión argentina) Lily Collins: * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Clarissa "Clary" Fray (2013)(3° Versión) * Un invierno en la playa - Samantha Borgens (2012) Teresa Palmer: * Mi novio es un zombie - Julie Grigio (2013) * Llévame a casa esta noche - Tori Frederking (2011) Elizabeth Olsen * Red Lights - Sally Owens (2012) argentina * Paz, amor y malentendidos - Zoe (2011) Adelaide Clemens: *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Heather Mason / Sharon Da Silva (2012) *Wasted on the Young - Xandrie (2010) Scarlett Johansson * Hitchcock - Janet Leigh (2012) * Una canción de amor para Bobby Long - Pursy Will (2006) (Redoblaje 2014) Alison Pill *Señorita Sloane - Jane Molloy (2016) *De Roma con amor - Hayley (2012) Greta Gerwig *Mujeres del siglo XX - Abigail 'Abbie' Porter (2016) *Lola contra el mundo - Lola (2012) versión Chloë Grace Moretz *Suspiria - Patricia Hingle (2018) *Brain on Fire - Sussanah Cahalan (2016) versión Otros: *El ratón Pérez y los guardianes del libro mágico - Mujeres de Camelot (2019) *Slaughterhouse: Escuela sangrienta - Clemsie Lawrence (Hermione Corfield) (2018) *Desobediencia - Sara (Rose Walker) (2018) *La vida de Kayla - Kayla Day (Elsie Fisher) (2018) *Misión secreta (2017) - Park Min-young (Yoona) (2018) *Fabricated City - Belleza del Espacio (Cover)(Kim Ki-chun) (2017) *El Gordo y el Flaco (2019) - Lucille Hardy (Shirley Henderson) (2019) *Shock and Awe - Lisa Mayr (Jessica Biel) (2018) *Lo que ellas quieren - Lola (Marisa Tomei) (2000) Redoblaje 2018 *La pequeña traviesa - Regina (Peri Baumeister) (2018) *Cada día - Rhiannon (Angourie Rice) (2018) *6 globos - Katie (Abbi Jacobson) (2018) *El pasajero - Voces adicionales (2018) *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio - Simone (Monique Ganderton) (2017) *Viaje de chicas - Dina (Tiffany Haddish)(2017) Versión argentina *Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz - Ryo Yumimura (Risa Saito) (2017) *La buena esposa - Joven Joan Castleman (Annie Starke) (2017) *T2: Trainspotting - Veronika (Anjela Nedyalkova) (2017) *The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Juliette Danielle/ Lisa (Ari Graynor) (2017) *Thoroughbreds - Lily (Anya Taylor-Joy) (2017) *Realityhigh - Dani Barnes (Nesta Cooper) (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Voces adicionales (2017) *La novicia - Hermana Cathleen (Margaret Qualley) (2017) *Toni Erdmann - Anca (Ingrid Bisu) (2017) *Yo, Tonya - Tonya Harding (Margot Robbie) (2017) (Doblaje Argentino) *Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween - Tiffany (Diamond White) (2017) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) (Redoblaje de 2017) *El comediante - Harmony Schiltz (Leslie Mann) (2017) *Aguas revueltas - Chicka (Naomi Sequeira) (2017) *La inspiradora historia de Vinny Pazienza - Doreen (Amanda Clayton) (2016) *Querida Eleanor - Max the Wax (Isabelle Fuhrman) (2016) *Animales de compañia - Holly (Ksenia Solo) (2016) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces adicionales (2012) *Las vueltas del amor - Shazza (Lisa Kowalski) (2016) *Invasión al hogar - Liz (Leanne Lapp) (2016) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Hope (Jane Widdop) (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Libby (Rachel Cerda) (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Annabelle Hooper (Bailee Madison) (2016) *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Kathleen (Rebecca Ferguson) (2016) *Desenrola - Priscila (Olívia Torres) (2011) *Dioses de Egipto - Zaya (Courtney Eaton) (2016) 2ª versión *Subir el nivel Michelle (Lucy Southerland) (2016) *Café Society - Voonie (Kristen Stewart) (2016) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas - Mira (Stella Stenman) (2015) *Sueños de Otoño - Anabelle Hancock (Jill Wagner) (2015) *Arma perfecta - Nina (Sasha Jackson) (2016) *The Black Hole - Aiyana Seneca (Lucine Fyelon) (2015) *La casa del tigre - Kelly (Kaya Scodelario) (2015) *Baby, Baby, Baby - Susie (Jessica Alba) (2015) *La pesadilla de una esposa - Caitlin (Lola Tash) (2014) *Pernicious - Alex (Ciara Hanna) (2014) *Lapso de tiempo - Callie (Danielle Panabaker) (2014) *Decoding Annie Parker - Joan Parker (Marley Shelton) (2014) *Philomena - Jane (Anna Maxwell Martin) / Hna Annunciata(Amy McAllister) (2013) *Monos asesinos - Yin (Boni Yanagisawa) (2013) *Historia policíaca - Miao Miao (Tian Jing) (2013) *Short Term 12 - Jayden (Kaitlyn Dever) (2013) *Una oportunidad para Emma - Emma (Greer Grammer) / Narración (2016) *La impostora - Britanny (Cassie Scerbo) (2015) *Un amor verdadero - Sammie Harper (Kristina Pesic) (2014) *Abuela - Sage (Julia Garner) (2015) *Freaks of Nature - Lorelei (Vanessa Hudgens) (2015) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Sidney (Kate Bosworth) (2015) *Jane tomó las armas - Kate (Maisie McMaster) (2015) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *No llores,vuela - Jannia Ressmore (Mélanie Laurent) (2015) *Testamento de Juventud - Títulos e Insertos (2015) *La desaparición de Eleanor Rigby: Él - Alexis (Nina Arianda) (2014) *Video Games: The Movie - Chloe Dykstra y Jackie Izawa (2014) *Cocodrilo 2 - Kerri (Alicia Ziegler) (2007) (Redoblaje de 2015) *Viaje gratuito - MJ (Liana Liberato) (2014) *Love & Mercy - Marylin Wilson (Erin Drake) (2015) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad - Prisionera (Keri Hilson) *Dulces fiestas - Christy Reynolds (Erin Krakow) (2014) *Insidious: Chapter 3 - Quinn Brenner (Stefanie Scott) (2015) *Pancho: El perro millonario - Patricia (Patricia Conde) (2013) *Stalkers - Ivy (Mena Suvari) (2013) *One Direction: Así somos - Fan (2013) *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales (2013) *The To Do List - Wendy (Sarah Steele) (2013) *The East - Voces adicionales (2013) *Cuando el amor es para siempre - Anya (Rami Kahlon) (2013) *This Is the End - Emma Watson (2013) *She Made Them Do It - Sarah (Jenna Dewan) (2013) *Broken City - Katy (Alona Tal) (2013) *Bless Me, Ultima - Florence (Diego Miró) (2013) *Aftershock - Kylie (Lorenza Izzi) (2012) *One Direction: Our Story so Far - Voces adicionales (2012) *6 balas - Tanya (Adina Rapiteanu) (2012) *Adopción de terror - Cheryl Broadbent (Samaire Armstrong) (2012) *Fatal Honeymoon - Tina Watson (Amber Clayton) (2012) *Lazos perversos - India Stoker (Mia Wasikowska) (2013) *Filly Brown - Lupe Tonorio (Chrissie Fit) (2012) *Travesura de Perro - Lily (Brittany Curran) *Yoko - Marcella (Lilly Reulein) (2012) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Skylar (Julia Sarah Stone) (2012) *Finding Mrs. Claus - Hope (Aislyn Watson) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) *Mentiras mortales - Reina / Recepcionista de Jeffrey / Recepcionista (2012) *Circle of Lies - Denise Dixon (Hilary Caitens) (2012) *Robot & Frank - Voces adicionales (2012) *Educando a mamá - Tavita (Raini Rodriguez) (2012) *Perros de paja - Janice Heddon (Willa Holland) (2011) *El niño y el fugitivo - May Pearl (Bonnie Sturdivant) (2012) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Celeste (Rashida Jones) (2012) *Desde el sótano - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2012) *El exótico hotel Marigold - Sunaina (Tena Desae) (2012) *Radio Rebel - Stacy (Merritt Patterson) (2012) *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza - Enfermera (2012) *A Good Old Fashioned Orgy - Laura (Lindsay Sloane) (2011) *The Fighter - Sherri Ward (Jenna Lamia) (2012) *Violet & Daisy - Violet (Alexis Bledel) (2011) *Scream 4 - Kirby Reed (Hayden Panettiere) (2011) *The Woman in the Fifth - Ania (Joanna Kulig) (2011) *Justicia para Natalee - Natalee Holloway (Amy Gumenick) (2011) *En la oscuridad - Abby (Aimee Teegarden) (2011) *Asesinato en la frontera - Jennie Grace (Jacqueline Pinol) (2011) *Un asesino en la escuela - Taylor Fisher (Alison Woods) (2011) *The Day - Mary (Ashley Bell) (2011) *Juegos del pasado - Jenny (Sarah Wright) (2011) *Desde el sótano - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2011) *Collision Course - Samantha (Janis Peebles) *Doggie Boogie - Cassie Barbison (Jesse Draper) (2011) *Locuras de carnaval - Dominique (Genevieve Guzchack) (2011) *Higher Ground - Voces adicionales (2011) *Halt Auf Freier Strecke - Lilli Lange (Talissa Lilly Lemke) (2011) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños - Saskia (Jane Anne Thomas) (2011) *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final - Eve (Jillian Murray) (2011) *Inmortales - Phaedra (Freida Pinto) (2011) Argentina *Los 3 - Barbara (Shophia Reis) (2011) *Piraña 3D - Paula (Dina Meyer) (2011) *Peligrosa compañia - Rebecca (Leighton Meester) (2011) *Hanna - Sophie (Jessica Barden) (2011) *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Cherry Curie (Dakota Fanning) (2011) (Versión argentina) *Hecho en Dagenham - Sharon O'Grady (Sian Scott) (2010) *Barney's Version - Kate Panofsky (Anna Hopkins) (Versión Fox) / Voces adicionales (Versión Sony) *El cocodrilo 3 - April (Roxanne Pallet) (2010) *Bloodworth - Raven Lee Halfacre (Hilary Duff) (2010) *Déjame entrar - Madre de Owen (Cara Buono) (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Camarera (Allison Graham) (2010) *The Extra Man - Mary Powell (Katie Holmes) (2010) *Almas condenadas - Brittany Cunningham (Paulina olszynski) (2010) Argentina *Henry's Crime - Debbie (Judy Greer) (2010) Argentina *La red sexual - Audrey Dawns (Laura Ramsey) (2009)Argentina *Palabras mágicas - Eliza (Flora Cross) (2005) *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe - Voces adicionales (2009) *El árbol nacional - Katie (Paula Brancati) (2009) *Chloe - Anna (Nina Dobrev) (2009) Argentina *Casi embarazada - Emma Clayhill (Bridgit Mendler) (2009) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Amiga (2009) *La desaparición de Alice Creed - Alice Creed (Gemma Arterton) (2009) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Voces adicionales (2009) Argentina *The Beaver - Norah (Jennifer Lawrence) (2011) Argentina *Sorority Row - Ellie (Rumer Willis) Trailer / Voces adicionales (2009) *Creation - Voces adicionales (2009) Argentina *Un desastre de película - Amy (Vanessa Lachey) (2008) Argentina *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas - Cindy Harper (Carissa Capobianco) (2008) *Una estrella en el ejército - Private Petrovich (Olesya Rulin) (2008) *Pasión por el triunfo 2: Medalla olímpica - Elisa Proctor (Faune Chambers Watkins) (2006) *El Pantano (Redoblaje Argentino de 2013) - Claire niña / Rose (Niamh Wilson) (2006) *El empleado del mes (2006) (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Amy (Jessica Simpson) *Boat Trip Argentina - Voces diversas (2011) *Fair Game - Voces adicionales (2011) *El último hombre - Penny Collins (Asheley Deluca) (2011) *Josie y las melódicas (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Josie McCoy (Rachael Leigh Cook) *Mira quién habla ahora (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Daphne (Diane Keaton) *La camarera (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Dawn (Adrienne Shelly) *Recetas de amor (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Voces adicionales *Marido por accidente (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Voces adicionales *Cortocircuito - Stephanie Specks (Ally Sheedy) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1986) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Sherley / Big Baby (2013) *Nacidos para matar - Voces adicionales (2011) *El asesino del internet - Megan McAllister (Agnes Bruckner) (2011) *The Switch - Voces adicionales (2010) *Limpieza Sunshine - Voces adicionales (2009) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - Lilou Suttel (Estelle Skornik) (2011) *The Reader - Voces adicionales (2008) *Más allá de la duda - Voces adicionales (2009) *Mi vida a los 17 - Nadine (Hailee Steinfeld) (2016) *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Lisa / Vendedora de lencería *The Gathering - Voces adicionales (2002) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - Voces adicionales (2010) *First Squad - Nadia (Elena Chebaturkina) (2009) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Voces adicionales (2011) *All Hallow's Eve - Allison Stone (Kelsey Impicciche) (2016) *El fantasma del faro - Voces adicionales (2009) *Law Abiding Citizen - Voces adicionales (2009) *Solitary Man - Voces adicionales (2009) *Pistolero - Voces adicionales (1995) *The Cable Guy - Heather (Misa Koprova) (1996) *Tamara Drewe - Casey Shaw (Charlotte Christie) (2010) *Arena - Voces adicionales (2011) *Recetas de amor - Dawn (Adrienne Shelly) (2007) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces Adicionales (2012) *The Joneses - Jenn Jones (Amber Heard) (2009) *Nueva York, te amo - Voces adicionales (2009) *La Chica de mis Sueños - Shenni Saunders (Portia Doubleday) (2010) *La Torre - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Sólo nos queda el amor - Gina Malacici (Angelina Jolie) (1996) *De vuelta a la vida *The Secret Scripture - Rose (Rooney Mara) (2016) *Saliendo con otros *Brain on Fire - Dr. Khan (Agam Darshi) (2016) Primera versión *4 Wedding Planners *2:22 - Helen (Sandy Duarte) (2008) *Cortocircuito - Stephanie Specks (Ally Sheedy) (redoblaje) *Craiglist Killer *La secretaria *Acción de gracias *A beautiful life *Kites *Bulletproof Bride *El erizo *Camino hacia el destino *Get Shorty *Todos quieren a Mandy *Rabbit without ears *The Cross *Grace Card *Field of Vision *Furia de leyenda *Seventeen and Missing *Nowhere boy *Sasquatch gang *Fifty Pills *Frame of Mind *On the Doll *Ulak *Justicia dos hombres *The Truth of Holloway *Heaven *Blond Ambition *Sueño de verano *Olentzero *Field of Vision *Meding Faces *Love's everlasting *Love's Unfolding Dream *Fifty Pills *Target *Manolito Gafotas *Condenado a Vivir *Buscando el perdón *Dulce clara *Plegaria sin respuesta *La biografiía de Georgia O'Keeffe *Dixie Chics *High School Musical Brasil *Zokkomon *Guerrero del bien *Rabbit without ears *El árbol mágico *Kerity, la casa de los cuentos *Brillo de arco iris *Seincerdaque nueva york *Answer This! *Christmas Tree *Forever 16 Telefilms Lacey Chabert *Una melodía navideña (2015) - Kristin Parson *Unas fiestas reales (2013) - Emily Taylor *Matchmaker Santa (2012) - Melanie Otros: *Camino a la fama 3 - Gwen Murphy (Chloe Lukasiak) (2016) *Dulces fiestas - Christie Reynolds (Erin Krakow) (2013) *Finding Mrs. Claus - Hope Jenkins (Aislyn Watson) (2012) *Cyberbully - Samantha Caldone (Kay Panabaker) (2011) *Buscando desesperadamente a Santa (2011) - Marissa Marlet (Paula Brancati) Series indias * Duele amar - Khushi Kumari Gupta (Sanaya Irani) Doramas coreanos *Cásate conmigo - Dong Bi (Han Groo) *El anillo de Rubí - Jung Ruby (Lee So Yeon) Reality shows * Ugly Delicious - Voces adicionales (2018) * Guerrero ninja americano - Michelle Warnky * Catfish: Mentiras en la red ** Daisy (Temp. 4. 4 caps.) ** Brittany (Temp. 4. 20 caps.) Videojuegos * Beyond: Two Souls - Jodie Holmes (Ellen Page) * Heroes of the Storm - Chromie (Karen Strassman) * Heroes of the Storm - LT. Morales (Yeni Álvarez) 'Especiales' *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Demi Lovato / Shay Mitchell *Kids' Choice Awards 2016 - Celebridades femeninas *Kids' Choice Awards 2017 - Demi Lovato / Miranda Cosgrove / Celebridades femeninas 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Main Post *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Main Post *Non Stop Digital — Media Pro Com *Magma Productora *Video Dub *Marmac Group — Polaco Audio Studio *Masterdubbing *Crystal Dub *Mandinga *Gapsa *Nicetopost Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutoras argentinas Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020